


Silhouette

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Blood Sweat & Tears (Music Video), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seokjin looks through a window in a timeless museum.
Kudos: 3





	Silhouette

_One must have chaos inside oneself_

_To give birth to a dancing star_

_._

His silhouette was framed like a work of art by the light surrounding him like an aura. He stood in front of a tall window that stretched from the wooden floor all the way up to the high, domed ceiling. 

He stood gazing at an unknown horizon. I was glad that I couldn't see his face - his brown eyes were piercing, so warm they could melt chocolate, so cold they could freeze you and so deep you could drown in them. 

He knows I'm there. But he never turns around. 

His pink hair is set alight by the sunlight streaming through the window. He wears a simple white shirt, but he manages to appear effortlessly elegant as he stares at the world outside.

I swear that ghostly wings spread from his back. Dark and feathery, rising high above his head. Faint smoke trickles through his aura, tainting the white light, his shadow flickering as the wings strain against the fabric of reality. 

But then they're gone, and he is once again pure.

I long to reach out to him.

But he has made his decision. He walks the path leading to the darkness. Soon, those wings will become permanent, elegant in their brutality.

I can't save him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been an army for nearly a year now. i was shooketh by the comeback, so i decided to find comfort in my favourite music video. cheers for reading, let me know if my writing is bordering anywhere on decent.


End file.
